Courage Is What He Needed
by thousandbirds
Summary: When Athrun gotten his courage to tell Cagalli something that desperately he needed to tell her even in the process, there might be heart brokens.


Even with thousands and even warnings showing right in front of her eyes, somehow she will never manage to get those remember or worse, she doesn't even bother to read through them. Only the cautious friend of hers will always by her side reminding her despite how many times because of her silliness and stubbornness, they got into trouble.

"This time I want to go there!" the blonde pointing at the windmill direction, without waiting ran away leaving the blue haired friend of hers chasing after her.

Athrun was quiet for the whole day and his fingers are trembling slightly. Cagalli for being to hyperactive failed to notice. For a year, they never really have fun of their own since it was torture being a leader of a country.

A night was enough, Athrun said to her brother and he promises to help them by relieving Cagalli with her job. He knew if he doesn't say it now, he probably doesn't even have the chance anymore. He saw the skipping Cagalli around the windmill and her hair was messy but he knew she wouldn't even care about her appearance. He smiled lightly and as calm as ever walk towards her.

"Cagalli?" he looked at her waiting for her response but she was too immerse by the river, that she doesn't even know that he called her.

He walked towards her and saw her closing her eyes as if she was wishing something but what? He really have no idea.

_Probably for the safety of Orb again._

For once, he felt jealous with the country itself for getting all her attention and her love. He not only wanted to her lover but also her burden bearer but somehow she always try to relieve him off any matters that is burdening her. This time, he going to say it no matter what. He had enough!

"Cagalli!" again no response.

He walked behind her and peered on the water and saw their reflection there. Cagalli who finish whatever she was doing open her eyes. Seeing the reflection on the water, she blushes lightly. Athrun looked at her with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" as the shade of redness on her cheeks brighten as she looked away from Athrun's gaze.

He smiled at her shyness, sometimes he just love staring at her and she will caught it. Then the small redness will appear again. It always shows her weakness and he love that, knowing that for once, she wasn't able to overcome something that came in her way and that something is him.

"Cagalli...I have something to tell you." he spoke with the real determination in his voice. He's going to make an end to it.

"W-What is it?" looking at him with her amber eyes causing Athrun to almost loses himself in it.

"I-I..." he look away.

"I what?" he confused look always amuses him.

He leaned down to her ears and whispered something and Cagalli eyes watered and slowly it stream down her face. Athrun look at her as if waiting for her to talk, his expression was unreadable. Scared, confusion, hopeful, uncertainty or even regretful.

She look up after a while, her lips broke into a smile and using her sleeves she brush away her tears. Slowly she went forward and hug the blue-haired guy causing him to tensed up in surprise.

_S-She's...D-did I screw up?She's mad!_

"I-I was waiting for you to say that Athrun...I was really waiting for you." the tears stream down once again. She was about to wipe it off again but Athrun stop her. Using his thumb, he wipe it off slowly. Cagalli closes her eyes and looked away, doesn't know what else she could say.

Suddenly she felt a arm envelop her into a hug, a very warm hug that she wanted so much. A soft lips touches her and she felt her cheeks going warm. She open her eyes and saw Athrun's emerald eyes looking down on her with the most adoration ever.

"S-So?" his voice was quivering afraid of what she was going to say about her decision.

She nodded.

Athrun felt his world was going wild and without him realizing it, he jumped in joy and shouted out loud while Cagalli trying to silence him out.

"You agreed!"

She nodded again laughing at his silliness.

"I love you Cagalli!" he hug her and she returned his hug.

"Me too!"

He releases her and drag her away from the windmill with Cagalli protesting behind. Athrun carried the princess with bridal style and ran away.

"We got to tell Kira about our wedding! He'll be thrilled!"

_**Author's Note:**_

Have a sudden urge to type something and here goes this one. As usual I'm sucks at romance. I am hoping for reviews though!


End file.
